Winter Frolicing
by RobinKent
Summary: Robin and Superboy get a Christmas surprise from Impulse :)


Robin and Superboy rolled out of bed a little early this morning, wanting to get a head start on the little speedster Impulse. They all enjoyed Christmas morning, but Impulse was the younger and smaller of the trio and they tended to spoil him and this morning was the perfect time. Tim put on the coffee while Kon set out the last few gifts he had hidden under the tree and set alight the fire he had prepared in the fireplace. In short order they had apple-cinnamon muffins in the oven and were drinking their coffee looking forward to the happy insanity of opening gifts amid laughter and hugs. Minutes later Tim pulled the hot muffins from the oven and set them aside to cool and he and Kon ran back to their room to shower and put on their best loungewear before waking Bart.

Once he heard the water running in the shower of Tim and Kon's suite in the condo, Bart carefully opened his bedroom door making no sound and padded down the hall as silently as he could manage while carrying an enormous wrapped box. Wolf looked up at him from where he slept in front the fireplace and gave Bart a look that said "What are you up to this time?" Bart looked back and mouthed a silent "sshhhh" and moved aside a few packages and found the perfect spot for his box and set it just right, then crawled under it where he had left the bottom open. He giggled slightly in anticipation of his surprise and Wolf all but rolled his eyes at the cutely absurd speedster and laid his head back down.

Tim and Kon came back out of their room showered and dressed. Kon wore a black knit pajama set that hung loosely over his broad lean shoulders and draped magnificently down his body. Tim preferred his clothes tighter over his lean body, and his red and black loungewear hugged every line of his thin but defined form. They looked quite magnificent and the way they swung as they walked it seemed they weren't wearing underpants either.

"BART!" Kon calls out from the kitchen, where the smell of fresh coffee and warm muffins wafted through the condo.

"BART! It's Christmas!" Tim added, expecting to find the auburn-headed terror launch down the hallway like a missile. But the only response was Wolf loping down the hall past the kitchen with an expression liking shaking his head in absurdity, but the wag of his tail belied his amusement. He climbed up on Tim and Kon's bed and went back to sleep while Tim knocked softly on Bart's bedroom door before letting himself in.

The bed was empty, but only recently. He noticed that his Impulse uniform was tossed on the floor with his short boots and underwear. The bathroom was still slightly humid and the towels were wet from a recent shower; and a shopping bag from a costume store was on the bed. Tim was rarely confused, but knowing the hyperspeed lad, he was up to something.

He returns to the kitchen and pours another coffee and tells Kon what he found. Both the young men are a little disappointed that he wasn't home for Christmas morning. Bart was thinking about pledging a fraternity since it was his first year of college and probably ran off to do something crazy with them… but Kon suddenly stopped and motioned Tim to silence. Tim didn't have Kon's super-hearing, but almost no one had Tim's fighting instincts. Wolf had not reacted and the security system in their home had not been activated. But just then, Kon heard it again and smiled to Tim… a giggle.

Tim followed Kon to the great room and saw the new huge box under the decorated tree. The bright red and green and black wrapping was the shiny chrome look from the party store and Kon had a hard time looking through it since his x-ray vision was not as strong as Superman's, but he could hear a familiar heartbeat inside… and another barely concealed giggle.

"Well honey, I guess Bart's not home. We'll have to eat the muffins ourselves." Kon tells Tim slyly just as they hear the bright shriek of:

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

And Bart bursts up through the paper and throws himself into Kon's arms. Tim fakes being surprised, and Bart knows it's an act, but that is part of the fun. Amid laughter and hugs Kon sets Bart down and realizes he's wearing very little, and nicely so. He had gotten a green tunic and hat from the costume store, along with a pair of latex elf ears. The tunic was short enough that you could just see where his very bare legs ended at snug red and white striped underwear. Both Tim and Kon paused to take in the view from the cute pointed ears to the short brown boots.

"What? You didn't know Santa's Magic Christmas Elf was coming to visit?" Bart asked happily.

"Uhhh… no. Do elves like muffins and cocoa?" Tim asked as his mouth watered at the view.

"Yes, and candy canes too." Bart answered slyly, but from the look of his red and white bikini briefs, there was a candy cane in the works already. Bart had never been body-shy, but he was laying it on pretty thick this morning; and they loved it. Both Tim and Kon's pajama pants swung a little more as they went to the kitchen to retrieve their drinks and muffins. When they returned, they were greeted by Bart's round little butt as he rifled through the gifts under the tree to find something. Kon looked down at Tim crotch and saw he was stiffening and said with a smile: "You too, huh?" Bart was normally hard to resist but he was really laying it on thick today.

Tim quickly set the plate of muffins on the coffee table before he dropped them, seeing Bart's elf tunic ride up in the front when he happily stood with the gift he had been looking for. The speedster lad was hard as a rock and they both thought… "There's the candy cane." Tim took the offered package and started to unwrap it while Kon looked on at his side. Bart's face blushed brightly when Tim pulled out two cock-rings, one in black and one in red.

"Well, do you like them?" He asked with his usual big grin.

"Yeah!" Kon responded.

"Put them on then." Bart said shamelessly.

Kon was the first to reach into his loose lounge pants with the stretchy neoprene band to snap it on, when Bart playfully yanked down his pants saying:

"When you put on a Christmas present you're supposed to let us see."

And see he did… the big flopping cock that made both Tim and Bart drool like puppies that was quickly hardening.

"Your turn!" Bart says brightly to Tim. He knew there was no fighting it, so he just peeled down his tight lounge pants while Bart put it on him himself.

Both of them were about to pull their pants up when, in a flash, they were gone and Bart asked coyly with his boner almost poking up through the waistband of his underwear. "So, what did you get the Magic Christmas Elf?"

That was a loaded question if there ever was one. More than half of the gifts under the tree had Bart's name on them, but it was clear that none of them was what he meant. Bart pushed Tim down on the couch and stood above him like Peter Pan over a defeated Captain Hook. Kon was equally aroused seeing the naughty elf standing over his boyfriend and his hard cock. Bart leaned forward and thrust his crotch slightly toward Tim and he could smell the scent of candy cane, probably a novelty shower gel he had bought for the occasion.

"Mmmmm… candy cane…" Tim said as he pulled Bart's underwear down and his hard smooth cock sprang out for Tim's appreciation. Bart wiggled a bit and playfully slapped Tim on the cheek with it. It seemed Bart was going to have his way today, but it was Christmas and they didn't mind playing up to Bart's plan in the least; in fact they were loving it. But when it hit Tim, he saw that it was very hard, like it gets when the skin is stretched tight and red and has lots of play in it. He saw the first honey-like drop form on the end of Bart's shaft and he licked the drop up teasing his cock as he did. Bart moaned slightly seeing his thin, hard-bodied, hero-friend lick him. Tim's own cock stiffened harder in his new cock-ring.

"That's right, bird-boy. Get it wet." Bart says in a playful but naughty voice. For a moment both Tim and Kon are amazed at the more aggressive attitude of the speedster, but it's so surprising that it only makes them hornier. Kon climbs out of the couch and crawls behind Bart and sees his underwear hanging half off his round fuckable little ass. Bart is bent over Tim while the young street-ninja slobbers heartily on his cock as Kon moves in and gets his own taste of candy cane and works Bart's little pucker with his tongue.

"Ease up clone-boy. You're next." Bart pants while Tim swallows his whole shaft. Then Tim makes a whimpering sound of loss as Bart pulls away and reaches down and grabs Tim by the thighs and pulls him half off the couch and crams his face between his cheeks as Tim's hard shaft slaps against his rock hard abs. Kon stood next to him stroking himself while Bart licked Tim's little pucker, until the speedster changed up and impaled his face on Kon's thick meat. His eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned and almost missed it when Bart slid his hard cock into Tim's tight wet ass.

The guy had learned new tricks, it seemed. He thrust in and out of Tim and sucked Kon's cock at the same time, rocking his body in a rhythmic motion. Kon loved the view… the two hottest twinks in the world were fucking while the auburn-haired one sucked him off.

"You are such a bad little elf, Bart." Kon says wistfully.

"I know." Bart says, his words giving lie to his innocent face. Then for the briefest moment his eyes glaze in concentration and Tim begins to cry out in pure ecstasy. He moaned wantonly and started to stroke himself, until Bart caught hold of his wrists and kept him from it. He could have broken away if he wanted to… but he didn't. But Bart had caused the cries of pleasure as he began to vibrate. Not vibrate his whole body as he did when he used his power to turn concrete to dust or phase through walls… but just his cock as it slid in and out of his friend while the vibrations pleasured every nerve inside him. Kon felt the same vibration as it worked through Bart's body and his cock was massaged by Bart's skilled tongue.

Weak-kneed, Kon dropped to the couch when Bart pulled away. He leaned over to give his lover a kiss next to him and before he could react Bart did the same to him. He pulled his forward by the hips and started to slide his hard cock into him. Kon moaned his pleasure through Tim's clenched teeth as he missed the sensation of Bart's vibrations. Since they had lived together they had all played together and Bart was the perfectly playful bottom-boy, but they had never suspected this skill in him. But now he put it to use…

The fastest twink alive vibrated deep into Kon while he moaned like Wolf over a slice of pizza while sucking off Tim… then fast as imaginable would trade off… and fuck Tim while sucking Kon. But Bart had bottomed for them many times and knew what really worked for a guy and he used every trick he had learned and added that vibration to it. Both his friends whimpered in wanton pleasure as he slid in and out of them, taking turns with each one. But he had one more trick…

"You ready for it Kon?" He asked trying to be butch and tough. "Go for it Bart." Kon gasped trying to keep his sanity among the waves of pleasure. Bart turned a bit sideways and pushed harder getting deeper into his half-Kryptonian friend and shot his hot sweet load deep into him, trying hard to not giggle as he did. "Love you Kon." Tim saw both their faces flush and Kon moan as he pushed against the speedster and stroked himself off, splashing his chiseled torso with his own cum. The sight of it all almost pushed him to the edge but he had missed out on the good part. Kon had gotten that bit… until Bart looked over at him and slid his still hard shaft into him, now lubricated with his own cum.

The speedster repeated his trick again, vibrating himself deep inside the lean young hero. Tim's eyes rolled back into his head as he gave himself over to the pleasure of feeling the supercute speedster deep in him. Bart, for his part, lived life at an accelerated pace and seeing his friend respond under him while he fucked him only brought him closer to another orgasm. Kon was the first to see it coming. He leaned over and started kissing Tim as Bart thrust deeper and more resolute into him and heard him say… "Love you Timmy." And he ground deep and filled Tim with his second load while his own cock splashed himself and Bart with his orgasm that was half forced out of him from Bart's pounding.

Both spent and catching their breath, and both highly and pleasantly surprised, they pull the naughty speedster down to the long broad couch with them and they snuggle in a ball and before drifting off into a short nap, Bart tells his friends:

"Merry Christmas guys. I love you."


End file.
